1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of power cutting tools. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of cutting guides for accurately guiding a cutting tool to move in an unerring linear direction as it cuts a substantially planar workpiece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, the use of a square is necessary to mark straight cuts on 2xc3x974 pieces of lumber or similar sized lumber during construction. The disadvantage with using the square is that it requires a time consuming two-step process.
It is highly desirable to have a very efficient and also very effective design and construction of a cutting guide apparatus for a portable power cutting tool to control the direction of the cutting tool in a direction parallel to an edge of the workpiece. It is further desirable to provide a cutting guide apparatus which has the capability of being detachably connected to a conventional power cutting tool, where the cutting guide apparatus automatically places the power cutting tool in a precise correct cutting position to achieve an accurate cut every time to expedite the framing process during construction projects or other cutting processes.
The present invention is a novel and unique cutting guide apparatus for use with a portable power cutting tool.
The cutting guide apparatus includes a guide base plate, locking and mounting means for removably attaching the cutting guide apparatus to an upper blade guard of the cutting tool, and means to control the position of the tool relative to a planar workpiece. The control means includes a slidable means which is slidably disposed on track means affixed on the guide base plate and moves along the direction of the cut to guide the cutting tool throughout the cutting process. The control means further includes an abutment guide member for abutting against the workpiece to maintain the cutting tool in a precise cutting position during the cutting process. The abutment guide member is pivotably connected to the slidable means such that when the slidable means has reached the end of the track means, the abutment guide member can be pivoted upwardly to slide along the upper surface of the workpiece so that the guide base plate and the cutting tool can continue the cutting process, if required. The control means further includes elastic means for providing tension so that the slidable means can be returned to its initial position after the cutting process is completed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cutting guide apparatus adaptable to fit virtually any commercially available power cutting tool.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a cutting guide apparatus to be used in conjunction with a power cutting tool and which automatically places the power cutting tool in a precise correct cutting position to achieve an accurate cut every time to expedite the cutting process of a workpiece.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a cutting guide apparatus to be used in conjunction with a power cutting tool and which is specially designed to expedite the framing process during the construction process.
Described briefly in general terms, the present invention is a simple, easy to install cutting guide apparatus for accurately guiding the direction of movement of the power cutting tool in a linear direction as it cuts a substantially planar workpiece. The cutting guide apparatus is available to be removably attached to a conventional power tool as a single, preassembled unit, such that no further assembly is required on the part of the user. Accordingly, the cutting guide apparatus of the present invention may be installed in a few minutes.
Further novel features and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, discussion and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the drawings.